Animals of all coat lengths need regular grooming to remove undercoats, to prevent shedding, to prevent the formation of mats, and to stimulate the production of natural oils. Heretofore, a variety of tools were necessary to accomplish these tasks. The patent to Frank A. Wilhelmi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,990 provides one of the tools known for matt removal. The Wilhelmi tool consists of individual blades in open tine structures with tines in two rows and is appropriate only for use on medium and longer coats.